Maka's Munchkin
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: What's small, has ash blonde hair, and red eyes? Maka and Soul don't know either, but they'll do anything to make her happy. Munchkin OC, SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**Maka's Munchkin**

**Summary: What's small, has ash blonde hair, and red eyes? Maka and Soul don't know either, but they'll do anything to make her happy. Munchkin OC**

**So, this is a new series that'll probably be really short. I find that it's interesting no one had thought of this.**

**Seriously, I was gonna die if I didn't post it.**

**Okay, I'm seriously making my A/N like a diary again. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Thanks to alykagamine for making the cover!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Soul Eater; so don't blame me SoMa fans!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"What do you mean there's no food? I just stocked the cabinet up!"

"Well, I wouldn't be complaining about not having food if we were stocked up now would I?"

"You ate it all? You glutton! We're on a tight budget, you should know that!"

The boy frowned. "Here's a swell idea, why don't we stop fighting over this and just get to the store?"

The girl crossed her arms. "Fine. But you're paying for everything."

* * *

Grumbling, the white haired weapon waited outside the store.

His ash blond partner smiled as she walked out the store. "We still have to go to the stands."

"You and your high standards of fresh grown products. Fine, let's go." The boy sighed.

It was only a block away, so they decided to walk there.

"Hey Soul, can you get some cabbages?" His meister asked.

"Sure thing Maka." Soul walked over to a cabbage stand and bought a few.

When he came back, Maka was inspecting some tomatoes. "Hey, did you know tomatoes are fruits?"

Maka scrunched her nose up. "I was pretty sure they would categorize it as a vegetable."

Handing her the bag of cabbages, Soul chuckled. "I did too, guess we were both wrong."

Maka was about to retort when someone pulled the hem of her shirt.

She turned around just to find no one there.

The tug was there again.

Maka thought she was going crazy until she heard a small voice.

"Mama!"

Looking down, Maka's eyes widened.

There was a little girl, probably 3 or 4 years old. She looked rather depressed, her cheeks wet from crying. Her ash blond hair was down and she was begging to Maka with red orbs.

"What the heck Maka?"

Maka turned to look at Soul. "It's not what you think! I don't know her!"

"Mama! Mama!" The little girl cried, pulling Maka's shirt again.

Maka turned to the little girl, her heart dropping. She kneeled down so she was at eye level to the girl. "I'm sorry honey. I'm not your mama, you got the wrong person."

As if she didn't understand, her eyes started to water. "Mama! Mama!" She hugged Maka tightly.

Maka was then torn between leaving the girl alone on the streets and taking her home.

"Mama!"

Maka chose the latter. She picked the little girl up. "Shh. Shush now. I got you." She ran her fingers throughout the little girl's hair.

"Maka, what do you think you're doing?" Soul asked.

He response was strong. "I don't know." She carried the girl with one arm and the grocery bags in the other.

Soul sighed as she walked back to the store, to the bike. "What the hell is this girl thinking?"

* * *

The police officer looked at the duo with narrowed eyes.

Under his stare, the little girl squirmed.

"Can you please not do that? I think she's scared." Maka said, rubbing the little girl's back.

After much arguing, Soul had persuaded Maka into telling officials they had found a little girl walking the streets alone.

"We looked through all the missing posters, she wasn't one of the missing kids. Did she happen to run away?" Soul asked.

The police officer looked between the child and the duo. With a sigh, he waved his hand.

Another police officer came in a snap. "Yes sir, is there anything I could do for you?"

"Take the little girl to the break room. Get her some snacks."

"Yes sir." The police officer held out a hand to the little girl. "Come on honey."

The little girl shook her head and buried her face into Maka's neck.

"Hey, it's okay. You can trust them. She'll just get you some food." Maka pulled the girl from her, giving her a warm smile. "You'll be back to me before you know it. Okay?"

The little girl nodded as Maka put her down. The police officer smiled as the little girl grabbed her hand and they walked to the break room.

"So, Officer Martin. What's up with the little girl?" Soul asked.

Sighing, officer Martin looked through a file. "Appears her name is Annabelle. Her real mother's been missing for a month now. Her father..." His eyebrows furrowed. "He had recently died." Officer Martin shut the file. "She was supposed to be picked up from her home and taken to a foster home until her mother reappeared. Seems she somehow ran away. We'll be taking her now."

"No!"

Soul and Officer Martin looked at Maka.

"She can't be forced into a new family, she was so scared when I found her. She'll be crying immensely if you do that."

"Do you want to take custody of her then?"

Maka was flabbergasted. "Huh?"

"You can take custody of her until her mother's found. It is allowed, that is if you're willing to."

Maka smirked. "We attend the DWMA, we've been through much worse."

Officer Martin couldn't help but laugh. "Well, if you're that confident, how can I say no?" Looking through some papers on his desk, he pulled out some papers and slid it across the desk to Maka. "Just sign these papers and you're her official guardian."

Soul sighed as Maka signed the papers Officer Martin gave her.

* * *

**That's a sucky start, don't you guys think?**

**But don't worry folks! You'll soon to love this story!**

**I'm loving writing about Annabelle.**

**And girls, don't look at me like that. Ya know it's womanly instincts to take care of a crying child. Everyone knows that.**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Muahaha! I'm back!**

**Miss me? Guess not.**

**Well, just wanna thank all you fabulous readers out there.**

**Thank you:**

**alykagamine: For adding this to your favorite stories list and adding this to your story alert. You are a faithful reader. I'm sorry I doubted you. Yes, I did use the picture.**

**take the purple pil: For adding this story to your story alert. I can't wait for you to read this chapter!**

**ArtitudeGirl: For adding this to your favorite stories list.**

**lexigirl1996: For adding this to your story alert.**

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX: For adding this to your story alert and adding this to your favorite stories list. I'm happy you're intrigued.**

**00-SilentObserver-13: For adding this to your story alert.**

**Kaoru97: Yesh! I updated as fast as I could! ;) Ahaha! Copy n Paste method is awesome.**

**Animefreak8: I updated as fast as I could.**

**KHloverxcyn: For adding this to your story alert. Loving it so far? Good. You'll love it even more because of this chapter.**

**D-MINI-Q: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**MusicSoundsMySoul 14: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! I updated as soon as I could! **

**olivia the rat: For adding this to your story alert! Heheh, it is true. **

**Tattooed Princess: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**silver shihouin: Yes, yes. Actually, I find this chapter better than the first.**

**XxTwilightteamEdwardxX: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert.**

**BlackGodess2k9: For adding this to your story alert.**

**You are all awesome!**

**Now, let's get going. Shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Soul Eater, whatsoever!**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Maka yelled at Soul.

"I mean that we've got too much on our shoulders already! We can't just take her in our custody!"

"Okay first off, the only thing you do is sleep, eat, and poop! You're basically a baby!"

"Excuse me? I'm your ride! Without me, you wouldn't get to school on time!"

"Yeah right! And second of all, I didn't ask for your help! If you don't want to help me take care of her, you don't have to." She crossed her arms with a huff and continued to cook dinner.

"Good. 'Cause I wasn't planning on helping."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

They turned away from each other.

It was silent for a moment, just the sound of Maka cooking filling the kitchen.

Soul's heart dropped though when he heard a sniffle. His attention turned to the little munchkin Maka had taken in from the streets.

The little girl was rubbing her eyes of sleep and tears. "Mama?"

Soul gulped noisily. He could only imagine...

Maka turned the stove off and picked her up. "Oh, are you okay sweetie?"

She nodded, hugging Maka.

"I still think you shouldn't have."

Maka glared at Soul. She had enough of his opinions, so she was bringing out the big guns. "Oh yeah? Tell me why?"

"She's a big problem. And as you said, we're on a tight budget. We can't keep her."

"Why not? She doesn't have a home or family! Did Lord Death push you away when you came to him with no home and family?"

"No..."

"Then I won't do that to her. She's to young, she won't be able to make it on her own..." Maka soothed the girl that started squirming at the start of their argument.

Soul knew she was right. The nice guy in him wanted to help, but the cool guy refused.

_'Ugh. So uncool.'  
_  
Maka put Annabelle down on a chair next to her and in front of Soul. "Stay here, I have to finish cooking."

"Okay mama."

Soul groaned and put his head down on the table.

Annabelle tilted her head at the boy.

"Soul, stop that. I don't want hair on the table while we eat."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Maka had Annabelle sleep on the same bed as her. But the munchkin couldn't go back to sleep.

She looked to her supposed 'mama' whom was talking in her sleep.

"It's not rocket science Soul." She mumbled in her sleep.

Annabelle frowned and got out of bed. Quietly, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Being quite small, she had to tippy-toe to close the door.

Then she knocked on a door. _His_door.

When he didn't open it the first time, she kept knocking.

After about 3 minutes, Soul opened his door.

"Maka it's- What are you doing out of bed?" He looked down at Annabelle.

"I can't sleep."

Soul rubbed his face. "And why's that?"

"Mama talks in her sleep."

"Yeah? Well, I drool. Wouldn't want to sleep with me now, would ya?"

Annabelle raised her arms up to him, as if silently asking him to pick her up.

Hesitantly, he looked at Maka's door. Finding it closed, he sighed and picked Annabelle up. "You're a little trouble maker. Ya know that?"

Annabelle buried her face in Soul's neck.

"This is so uncool. Annabelle..." He turned to look at her face only to find she had fallen asleep.

"Fast sleeper." He mumbled, laying down on his bed.

Soon enough, he started to fall asleep with the little girl in his arms.

* * *

Yawning, Maka got out of bed. But, she noticed something missing. Someone missing.

Her eyes widened as she realized Annabelle wasn't there. "Annabelle?" She looked around the room. "Annabelle?" She got out of her room and opened the door of Soul's room. "Soul! Anna-" She looked at her partner whom was sleeping peacefully. Smiling, she walked over to her partner and Annabelle. "You scared the Death out of me Annabelle." She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Soul cracked an eye open. "Hey." He said in a gruff voice.

"Hey. How'd Annabelle get here?"

Soul yawned. "She knocked on my door late at night. You know you talk in your sleep?"

Maka blushed. "Not my fault."

"Anna ended up wanting to sleep with me."

Raising an eyebrow, Maka crossed her arms. "Anna?"

"Short for Annabelle."

Smirking, Maka moved her face close to Soul's. "Sounds like you're growing accustomed to her."

Soul gulped. "I-"

"Mama! Your squishing me!"

Moving away, Maka looked at Annabelle. "Sorry honey, why are you sleeping with Soul?"

"Who's Soul?" Annabelle asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Maka looked at her, confused. "You're on him."

Annabelle looked at Maka with the same expression. "No, I'm on papa."

Maka's eyes widened, as well as Soul's.

"Wait! Maka! You don't understand!"

"SOUL!"

* * *

Soul held an ice bag to both of his heads.** (A/N: Maka's so mean sometimes.)**"So uncool Maka."

Maka paced the kitchen. Annabelle's eyes following her.

"Maka, you can stop pacing now."

This only led to the blonde going up to him and nailing him in the balls.

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Maka..." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Mama! You're hurting papa!" Anna exclaimed.

Maka rubbed her face as she pulled Soul by the collar. "Come here." She dragged him to a corner in the kitchen. "Are you positive you didn't teach her to call you papa?"

Soul nodded. "I'm absolutely positive. I barely talked to Anna until last night. And half of the time she was asleep."

Maka sighed. "Then why'd she decide to call you papa all of a sudden?"

"Dunno. Maybe I might've resembled him?"

"Or maybe we live together... URGH! Why didn't I properly introduce her to you?" Maka face palmed.

"Maybe because you were calling me by my name. She should be calling me Soul, not papa." He said, putting the ice bags back.

"And I'm gonna teach her to call you Uncle Soul." She walked over to Annabelle and kneeled down in front of her.

"It's not gonna work." Soul told her.

"Yes it will. Hey Anna, why don't you say hi to Uncle Soul?"

"Uncle Soul?" Annabelle tilted her head in question.

"Yeah! Uncle Soul!" Maka pointed at Soul.

Annabelle shook her head. "No! Papa!" She pointed at Soul when she said papa.

"No, Uncle Soul..."

Annabelle's eyes started to water. "Papa! Papa! Papa!" She cried.

"Okay! That's enough Maka!" He walked over to the two girls and picked Annabelle up, making her stop crying. "She won't change her mind now. It's too late, she's set on me being her so-called papa."

Maka glared at him. "You're lucky you're holding Anna."

Soul gulped. "Er... Why don't we watch some tv while your mama makes some breakfast, okay Anna?"

The girl looked at Soul and smiled. "Yeah!"

"Alright."

Soul put Annabelle down on the couch while Maka made breakfast. He sat next to her, watching a cartoon.

The apartment was quiet for a while (except for the sound of the cartoon, sizzling of food, and Annabelle's occasional giggle).

"Oh shinigami!" Maka said, horrified.

"What? What?" Soul jumped up, alarmed.

"We have school today!"

Soul's face dropped. "Ugh. Right."

"Who's gonna take care of Anna?"

"I volu-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Soul!" Maka put a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. "Breakfast's ready."

"Yum!" Annabelle ran to a chair and climbed on. She stood on her chair and reached for the food.

Soul was behind her and patted her head. "Sit down squirt, before your mama hits you."

Annabelle complied.

The white haired boy leaned on the counter next to Maka. "So how is this gonna work then? We can't take her to school."

"And why not?" Maka crossed her arms.

"Look at her! She looks way too much like the after product of..." Soul gulped.

"Us?" Maka asked.

Her weapon nodded.

Maka sighed. "Well, I can't just leave her alone."

Suddenly, Annabelle started to cry.

"What'd I do, nya~?"

Maka sighed and walked over to Blair, picking Annabelle up from her hands. "Don't cry Anna, that's just Blair. Your Aunt Blair."

Blair lit up like a christmas tree. "Maka, nya! Is this little kitten yours?"

"No... Biologically, she's not."

"But on papers?"

"I'm her legal guardian." Annabelle stopped her crying and looked at Blair.

"Aunt Blair?"

Blair smiled at the young girl. "Aw~! How adorable, nya~!"

Annabelle giggled. "Mama! She's a cat!"

Maka's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

She pointed at Blair's ears. "Cat ears!"

"Well, she's as clever as her mama now isn't she? Nya~!" Blair giggled, making Maka blush.

Soul looked at the three with a smile.

Maka's face suddenly lit up. "Hey, Blair. Do you work today?"

"No, why?"

"Could you do me a huge favor and watch Annabelle while we're at school? Please? It'd mean so much to me!" Maka begged.

"Well of course, nya~! I'm glad you trust me~!" Blair picked Anna out from Maka's arms.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Maka smiled. "Just a few things... Don't give her sugar, nap time's exactly at 12, and no soda. At all."

Blair nodded. "Got it~!"

Soul looked at the clock. "We should hurry and get ready soon."

Breakfast was done quick and Soul was doing dishes. All was fine until Blair popped a question.

"So, Annabelle, who's your papa?"

Maka's eyes widened. "Blair, don't-"

"Him! That's papa!" She pointed at Soul.

Soul groaned. "Ah, shi-"

"Why would you ask that out of all questions?" Maka yelled at Blair.

"I was curious, nya~!"

Soul wiped his hands on the towel rack. "Who did you expect her papa to be?"

"You! And I was right~!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Like I wanted to be paired up with Maka."

"MAKA CHOP!" "OOF!"

Soul groaned in pain on the ground.

"Come on Anna, we gotta take a shower." Maka picked Annabelle up.

Blair tilted her head. "You're taking a shower with her?"

With a smirk, Maka winked. "I'm her mama now. We need some mother daughter time."

Blair giggled as Maka walked to the bathroom with Annabelle.

'_Ugh, so uncool.'_ Soul thought with a nosebleed.

* * *

**Well, Annabelle's a little trouble maker. Isn't she?**

**I'm sorry if the story doesn't make sense. I don't live on the mainland so I don't know how the child meeting the parents' friends thing works there.**

**I grew up calling anyone older than me by a generation, uncle or auntie.**

**So yeah.**

**I find Blair very close to Soul and Maka even if she tortures Soul and angers Maka.**

**Well, that's enough for today.**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Oh Death, I updated! **

**Wait...**

**I updated?! In less than 3 weeks, yes I did.**

**Be happy. I read all the reviews and couldn't help but say,**

**"Wow. You people just love children."**

**It's not a bad thing, don't think it is.**

**Well, thank you:**

**MusicSoundsMySoul 14: Lol, the shower thing. I wanted Soul to have a nosebleed for something and not get in trouble for it. This came into my mind. **

**ArtitudeGirl: XD Everyone thinks this is cute, thanks. Give the children living in my area praise, they are great inspiration.**

**ProwlieKitty: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list! LOL, of course Patty and Annabelle will get along. It's _Patty_. The chapter you're looking for will come soon. Just read this before that happens.**

**valdezn: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**321BlueBlossoM123: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list! *Makes Y-U-NO face* Y U NO WAIT?! Here's more.**

**Lialane Graest: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! Yes! Thank you! I'm happy you understand then.**

**thomaslc: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Animefreak8: Lol, that was involuntarily. Here's an update!**

**DwellersofFiresOftenConspire : For adding this to your story alert!**

**silver shihouin: Thanks, I'll try and take up your suggestions!**

**The Airbender Who Lived: For adding this to your story alert!**

**KHloverxcyn: Oh, you have no idea. Soul isn't just pleased by the idea, you will soon see.**

**MysticLion: For adding this to your story alert! Ouch. I'm hurt. Don't hate me. *mock offense* Lol, just kidding. Here, you seemed so mad I updated quicker.**

**misa325: For adding this to your story alert!**

**88SymmetryFOREVER88: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! XD I'm sure they aren't the real parents. I promise. Maybe... **

**Guest: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!**

**TheAUWalker: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**alykagamine: Keep on smiling! Smile even more because of this chapter!**

**ISpyANinjaAndItsMe: For adding this to your story alert!**

**AutumnSoulEater: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**lisaferreiraalves: For adding this to your story alert!**

**olivia the rat: For adding this to your favorite stories list! Who doesn't love Anna?**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Let's go on...**

**Disclaimer: That Person: NO!**

**Maka: What?**

**That Person: I tried!**

**Maka: No you didn't... You didn't even fight for it...**

**That Person: I know... *bows head***

**Maka: *sighs* That Person doesn't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka closed her locker door, Soul leaning on the lockers next to her.

"So, I'm her papa now..." Soul muttered under his breath.

"Yeah. You are." Maka walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Library. I need a book of a few things."

Soul took a deep breath and followed her.

Once inside the library, Maka navigated herself to a certain section that made Soul's eyes widen.

He picked up his pace so he was only inches away from his meister. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed.

"I don't know the essentials of taking care of a child." Maka said, picking a book of mothering out from the shelf.

"Are you crazy? Someone can spot you!" His voice was still lowered.

"So what?" She moved and picked another book from the shelf.

"So, they'll think you're pregnant or something!"

The blonde meister glared at him. "It shouldn't be of your concern if they think that."

"Yes it should! They'll think I'm the one you're with!"

Maka blushed. "Is that bad?" She asked in a whisper.

Soul stood there, mouth open. He opened and closed it like a fish. "I-I..." He gulped and regained his cool composure. "I just don't want you getting teased Maka. And what'll the gang say?"

"I guess you're right... But I really need this."

The weapon sighed, rubbing his face. "Look. If I agree to help you take care of Annabelle, will you put the books away?"

Maka's face lit up. "You're really gonna help?"

"Only if you put the books back."

She dropped the books and jumped up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She tackled him in a hug.

"Oof! Whoa!"

"SHH!" The librarian from across the library hushed them.

Maka giggled quietly as she released Soul. _'Thank you'_. She mouthed with her lips.

Soul gave her that warm smile he only shows Maka and helped her put the books away.

* * *

Maka and Soul walked past the guillotines in the Death Room.

"What do you think he wants?" Soul asked, hands behind his head.

"Dunno. Maybe wants us to take a mission?"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he the one that told us to take a break from missions for now?"

Maka scrunched her nose. "If it isn't a mission, I don't know what it's about."

They stopped talking when a crying red-head passed them.

"And don't come back until you've behaved yourself Spirit!" Lord Death scolded.

Death Scythe sniffled and wiped his tears. "Yes sir." When he turned and saw Maka, he cried more. "MAKA! PAPA-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Spirit laid unconscious on the floor.

"Oh! Soul, Maka! Come, come! So nice to see you!" Lord Death greeted gleefully as Spirit cried some more, being dragged away by Stein who had magically appeared.

Maka and Soul walked up to Lord Death. "Good morning Lord Death." They greeted in union.

"Yes, yes. It's a rather splendid morning, isn't it?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Soul looked at him suspiciously. "What was that about, Spirit and-"

"Nothing to be concerned about." He waved it away. "I just needed him to be out of here while I talked to you two."

"Er... Why?" Maka asked.

"There's an extra soul in your apartment."

The duo laughed nervously.

"Oh, that's just Blair. Don't worry about it Lord Death." Maka said.

"No, I'm not talking about the magical cat. This soul seems to be a child." He leaned in close to the teens. "Care to explain?"

Maka gulped. "Y-You see... We kinda- Uh... Well..."

"It's our child Lord Death."

"HUH?!" Maka and Lord Death looked at Soul, confusion etched on their faces.

"Yeah. Maka and I were being irresponsible"

"SOUL!"

"-and a little over the top-"

"STOP!"

"-and we forgot to put on a condom"

"MAKA CHOP! YOU IDIOT!"

Soul groaned in pain on the floor.

Lord Death chuckled. "I didn't expect you two to go as far as lie about having sex to keep that child."

Maka looked astonished at Lord Death, so did Soul as he sat up.

"You knew?" She asked.

Lord Death nodded. "I know of her missing mother and the death of her father. My soul does protect the city."

Soul got up. "Then why'd you ask about it?"

"I wanted to see how committed you were with keeping her. As far as I can tell, you guys love her so much you'll lie about being together."

"So, we're not in trouble?" Maka asked.

"Not at all! I'm actually proud of you two! If you need any help, just come to me. I'm great with children." Lord Death's eyes showed happiness.

"So, we can keep her?"

Lord Death nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Maka hugged Lord Death. "I promise that if I have any trouble, you'll be the first one I ask for help! Meister promise!"

"Oh ho ho! I feel so honored Maka! Well, you two better run along. Don't want to miss class."

"Yes sir." Maka and Soul left the Death Room.

Once outside, Maka hugged Soul. "We can keep her!"

"Whoa! What's with you and hugging today?" He chuckled.

"I'm just so happy!" Maka released him and started jumping.

"Even if Annabelle thinks I'm her papa?"

Maka stopped jumping up and down. "Who said I thought that was bad?" Maka blushed.

The weapon's cheek turned bright red and he coughed. "Uh, I'm happy too. But... Are we gonna tell anyone else?"

Maka sighed. "I don't think we should. I mean, if the gang found out we'd be history."

Soul nodded. "I just hope they don't visit."

"Oh, they'll get a huge surprise if they do visit."

* * *

"BWUAHAHA! LORD DEATH HAS TO BE IMPRESSED! WE CAUGHT 8 SOULS EACH!"

The black-haired boy beside him massaged his temples. "You only have 8 idiot. And as much as I love that you have a symmetrical amount of souls caught, you'll never get Tsubaki to become a Death Scythe if you don't step up your game."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! A GOD LIKE ME CAN GET 99 KISHIN SOULS AND 1 WITCH SOUL IN A SNAP!"

"Then why don't you have that?"

"..."

"I thought so- oh!"

"Sh! Kid, I think that's Soul and Maka." The tall blonde said.

"Huh~! So-"

"Sh! Not now Patty!" She hissed.

"Sorry sissy."

The five friends hid behind a corner and watched the duo.

"I don't think we should. I mean, if the gang found out we'd be history."

"They're talking about us..." Tsubaki said. "I wonder why..."

"I just hope they don't visit."

"Oh, they'll get a huge surprise if they do visit."

They watched as the duo laughed and walked back to class.

When they were both out of range, Black Star exploded.

"THEY HAVE A SURPRISE FOR US! WE SHALL GO TO THEIR HOUSE TODAY TO SEE WHAT IT IS!"

"What? Black Star! We can't do that to Maka-chan and Soul-kun!"

"I agree with Tsubaki. It must be a huge surprise." Kid agreed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I agree with Black Star. I really want to see this so-called surprise."

"Surprise~! Surprise~!" Patty giggled.

"IT'S DECIDED! 2 AGAINST 3 MEANS WE WILL SURPRISE MAKA AND SOUL TO GET OUR OWN SURPRISE!"

* * *

**ERMERGERD! Will they see Annabelle?**

**Maybe. Unless I want to...**

**Nah, I won't spoil!**

**Wanna read the next chapter already?**

**Too bad! **

**I'm back to school, which means back to stress and homework.**

**I'll try and update weekly, I PROMISE! **

**So don't kill me.**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Aroha! I'm back from the dead!**

**As promised, I tried to update once a week.**

**Thank you:**

**MysticLion: Hehehe. You don't know if I'm a boy or girl. Cool bro. Cliff hangers are my specialty. Thank you for approving it, I usually get hate for that.**

**GirlOfAThousandDreams: For adding this story to your favorite stories list!**

**Lialane Graest: I'm diabetic. I kid. I'm sorry but, as much as I'd love to, I can't update every 4 days. I'm already having an issue trying to update every week. I wish I could update every 4 days, that'd be heaven for me too.**

**AllTheStuffILike: I can't wait till you get the load of this chapter too. Ihe joyed writing it so, I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**death's little sis1: LMAO. I was hopping someone would comment that. XD Yes, we all know. But he only did it to protect Annabelle. But he hasn't developed strong feelings towads Maka.**

**NightwingLuver: For adding this to your favorite stories list amd story alert!**

**Daniblue: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**Bailey915: For adding this to your story alert!**

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX: Yes! A cake! Food! Thank you! Lol. The gang hearing about the "big surprise" was a last minute thing. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. Please enjoy it!**

**Glass In The Trees: Ouch. Not all males are idiots. That one hit me in the heart. Lol, jk. Not offended because I forgive easily. Here's an update!**

**alykagamine: Then don't stop reading it!**

**MelodyDTK: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**olivia the rat: I loved Soul's attempt to lie too. That was hilarious to write.**

**Dark Hollow Fox: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**88SymmetryFOREVER88: Black Star makes everyone feel smart...**

**LynnBrook: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Animefreak8: XD Okay, it's in here. I updated!**

** . : I agree. The Blair statement, I needed to make Blair close to them. I think that the only reason Blair teases Soul, is because she wants Maka to realize that she has feelings for her own weapon. Blair is basically a substitute mom. Thanks for adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**Lily daughter of Hades: For adding this to your favorite stories list! I updated!**

**Miss No-Eyebrows: Thank you! I got this idea while babysitting my cousin. My fanfic ideas are always based on my life.**

**Guest: Okay, okay, okay! Here's the chapter you've been looking for!**

**DauntlessOne: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**KHloverxcyn: for adding this to your favorite stories list! Lol. I laughed while writing that down. Then I read it over 10 times and couldn't stop laughing. Thanks for the luck! Because so far, it's actually cool at school. So far. **

**Musiclvr6133: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! *gives unmanly scream* AH! Okay! I updated! Just don't eat me!**

**xXkookyXx: For adding this to your story alert!**

**EdithAndJez: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list! There's a story like this? Hm.. Never heard of it. I hope I don't make it just like that one. Yes, I'm back to school. **

**Zingfox: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Rawrrrr3210: For adding this to your story alert!**

**take the purple pill: Soul being a papa without being a papa. Makes sense right? XD Lol, at least you reviewed before this important chapter came out!**

**InuYashaFan: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: I did it! I updated!**

**Angel of death: Lol, I didn't know what to say. But read this.**

**Always awesome guys!**

**Read on my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka opened the front door. "We're home..." She called out.

She and Soul got in and hung their jackets.

"Mama! Papa!" Annabelle ran out from the hall and to Maka.

Maka smiled and picked her up. "Oh. Hey, how was your day with Aunt Blair?"

"Great! Aunt Blair likes fish!" The Annabelle stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I don't like fish."

There was a meow at Maka's feet. "She's a spoiled one you know? She wouldn't even take her nap."

Maka looked at Annabelle. "You didn't take a nap?"

Anna bit her lip. "No..."

"Then let's take a nap together. I'm kinda tired myself."

"Okay!"

Soul watched Maka and Annabelle walk to Maka's room.

"Someone seems love struck, nya~!"

The white haired weapon glared at Blair. "Shut up."

Blair giggled and skipped to the window. "I'll be going to work. Won't be back till tomorrow morning!"

"You better, we have school tomorrow." Soul sat on the couch.

"Bye~!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." Soul waved as the cat went away.

Soul sat on the couch, watching a movie for 2 hours.

**"Call me crazy, one more time."**

Soul smirked. _'Hancock'_ was always one of his favorite movies. He loved when directors put comedy and action together in a movie.

"Papa?"

Soul looked to his right to see Annabelle rubbing her eyes of sleep. "What are you doing up?" He asked her as she walked over to him.

"I had a bad dream." She explained as he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Well, what was it about?"

"... Mama left me."

Soul held her close, something he'd do with Maka when she talked about something like this.

Then he realized, that's what the two have in common. Both their mothers had left them without a reasonable explanation.

"You won't leave, right papa?" She looked hopefully into his eyes.

"Never." He hugged her to him. "Your mama and I will take care of you. I promise." He pulled her away to look her directly in the eyes. "But for now, you wanna watch some cartoons?"

Annabelle giggled, her mood lighting up. "Yeah!"

Soul smirked and changed _'Hancock'_ to _'Teen Titans'_. "Huh, didn't know this was still on."

**"Calling all Titans!"**

"Papa? Why is he green?" Annabelle asked, pointing at Beast Boy.

Soul chuckled. "Cause he was born that way. Just like why you have your mama's ash blond hair." Soul lifted her hair and started to tickle her cheek with it, making her laugh.

"Papa! Stop!"

Soul stopped, both of them still laughing. "You also have..." He trailed off, looking at her eyes.

"I have what papa?"

"You have my eyes... Same hue of red. Anyone could see that." Soul said, brushing his hand on her cheek.

"Papa? Do you love mama a lot?"

This question caught him off gaurd. "Well, yeah." He sort of had too, she was his meister.

"Like, love love papa?"

He couldn't lie to her. No matter how much he loved her or wanted to keep her happy, he just couldn't.

"Look Annabelle. You're young and might not understand most of what I say. But your mama and I are-"

"SOUL! MAKA! BASK IN YOUR- Who the hell is that?"

Soul looked up at the intruder with wide eyes. "What the- Black Star?!"

Scratch intruder, intruders.

Liz looked at Annabelle with wide eyes. "Whoa. Surprise."

Annabelle looked at the gang and then to Soul. "Papa? Who are they?"

The group came in and surrounded Soul, closing the door behind them.

Liz smirked. "Papa, huh?"

Soul blushed. "Not what you think!"

"YOU'VE BEEN BANGING MAKA!" Black Star yelled.

"I have not!"

Kid tapped his chin. "Then explain the child on your lap."

Soul covered Annabelle's ears. "She's not my child, I promise!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Then explain the ash blond hair that could easily be Maka's inheritance and the red eyes that are the same red as yours."

Soul dropped his hands. "Please let me explain this when Maka's here."

"YOU'VE BEEN BANGING MAKA!"

"Black Star. If you don't shut up, I'll make you shut up." Soul growled.

"YOU'VE BEEN BANGING MAKA!"

"Why you-"

Annabelle suddenly started crying, making everyone shut up.

"WAAH! PAPA!"

Soul panicked and held her close. "No, no. It's okay, I'm here. Sorry about that. I'm here, I'm here." He cooed.

Annabelle was still crying, but it had quieted down. "Papa..." She hiccuped.

"It's okay, I'm here." He rubbed her back to soothe her more.

The gang then heard a yawn, turning their heads to the hallway.

Maka walked towards them in an oversized MCR shirt that barely showed her short shorts and her hair tied in a low ponytail.

"Soul, why is Annabelle crying?" She asked, hands on hips and still half-asleep.

"Hey Maka!" The gang greeted in unison.

She looked up to see the gang. "Oh, hey guys." She was about to scold Soul when she realized what she had just said. Now wide awake, Maka jumped. "Guys?! What are you doing here?"

"We heard that you guys had a surprise for us..." Kid trailed off.

Liz crossed her arms, a smug smile on her face. "Guess she's the surprise."

Maka blushed, about to retort back when Annabelle cried, "Mama!"

With a slight frown, she picked Annabelle out of Soul's arms. "Aw, what happened?" She asked quietly.

She pointed to the blue haired meister then quickly returned to hugging Maka.

"Black Star..." Maka growled.

"What?! You're gonna listen to that brat-"

Soul promptly punched him in the face.

Black Star held his cheek and looked at Soul, astonished. "What the f-"

"You watch your language!" He said harshly, pointing at him. "And don't call her a brat!"

"Ooh~! Daddy Soul's getting overprotective~!" Liz chuckled.

"Watch it!" He turned and pointed at Liz.

Liz held her hands up. "Okay, okay. Don't hurt me with your words, I'm so scared!" She said with sarcasm.

He started to walk over to her. "I'm gonna-"

"No you don't." Maka pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. "Not when she finds you as an influence, idiot."

Soul grumbled, shrugging her hand off and smoothing off invisible wrinkles.

"Are you two going to explain or am I going to watch Soul yell at everyone?" Kid asked.

Maka sighed, patting Annabelle's head. "We'll talk about it. Uh... I'll introduce Annabelle to her aunts while Soul explains to the guys. Then we can switch off."

Kid nodded. "Smart as always Maka." He brushed his hand on her cheek.

Maka blushed, Annabelle frowned at him and stuck out a tongue, and Soul looked ready to also punch him.

But Kid only noticed Annabelle's action. "What? You don't like me?"

"NO!"

Kid flinched, making Liz snicker. "Aw, poor Kid. Kids don't like him."

"You're not my papa! I only have 1 papa!"

Liz rose an eyebrow. "Woah, she already knows how flirting looks like. You sure are smart." She patted the girl's head and leaned in, so only she could hear her words. "I'll make sure your mama and papa stays together." Then she pulled away.

"Promise?" Annabelle's eyes lit up.

"I promise." Liz grinned.

Maka rose an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you promise her?"

"Some candy if she can make Kid cry."

Annabelle tilted her head at Kid. "Why do you have stripes on only one side but not the other?"

That was enough to make Kid curl up in a fetal position and cry.

Liz frowned at Annabelle. "Hey!"

Annabelle giggled. "You owe me candy now!"

The blue eyed blonde looked at Maka. "How old is this kid?"

"3, maybe 4."

Liz pointed at her. "Stop teaching her how to read."

"Wha-"

"I really want to talk already Maka. Can we please sit down?" Tsubaki asked kindly and sat at the kitchen table.

Maka, Liz, and Patty followed suit.

Soul rolled his eyes and turned the tv off so he could explain to the guys.

The girls smiled at Annabelle.

Maka cleared her throat and patted her so-called daughter's head. "Guys, this is Annabelle." Maka pointed to her right. "This is your Aunt Patty."

Patty giggled. "Hiya Annabelle~! Do you like toys~?"

Annabelle nodded. "I love them!"

Patty pulled out a stuffed giraffe from shinigami knows where and gave it to her. "Here ya go~!"

Taking the gift, Annabelle's eyes sparkled. "Thank you Aunt Patty!"

Patty could only gush on how cute she was.

Chuckling, Maka moved on and pointed to her friend in front of her. "This is your Aunt Tsubaki."

Annabelle's eyebrows knotted together in concentration as she tried to say her aunt's name. "Su... Tu... Baki..."

Tsubaki gave a light giggle. "You can just call me Aunt Hana, Annabelle."

Maka looked at her confused. "What does that word mean?"

"It means flower, close to my real name so I don't really mind." Tsubaki patted Annabelle's head.

"Aunt Hana!" Annabelle giggled.

Tsubaki bit her lip. "She's too cute! I can't resist!" She then pulled out some money.

"Tsubaki!" Maka gasped.

"Here, just take it! If you need anything, just come to me. It must be pretty hard now, seeing you're taking care of 3 souls." Tsubaki put it in Annabelle's hands, Annabelle looking at the money in confusion.

Maka shook her head. "No, Tsubaki I can't. Really I'm-"

Tsubaki frowned. "Don't you dare say you're fine! I know you're on a tight budget, keep it Maka. Please."

Maka bit her lip. "I guess I'll take it. But just this once! If you offer again, I'm not taking it."

Tsubaki nodded. "Just come to us if you need help."

Liz and Patty nodded.

Maka sighed and turned to her left, pointing at the older blonde. "This is your Aunt Liz. Who owes you candy."

Annabelle giggled. "Aunt Liz needs to keep her promise!"

Liz rolled her eyes with a smile and dug in her pocket. "Here, I keep this around if Patty feels hungry." She held out some candy in her hand. "Don't worry Maka, it's sugar free but tastes great."

Annabelle took the candy from her aunt's hand and smiled at her. "Thanks Aunt Liz."

Liz gushed. "Aw! She's so cute!" She then pinched Annabelle's cheeks.

"Oowie." Annabelle winced.

"Ah... Sorry..." Liz pulled away. "So, your papa is Soul?"

"Who's Soul?" Annabelle tilted her head.

Liz looked at Maka. "You're kidding me."

Maka puffed her cheeks out. "I tried to teach her!"

"Mama, who's Soul?" Annabelle asked looking at her 'mom'.

Maka shook her head. "No one Anna." Maka looked up at the girls. "This morning she started calling him papa and I've been trying to teach her to call him Uncle Soul."

Liz grinned. "She's stubborn. Just like you."

Maka blushed.

Tsubaki smiled kindly. "Did you guys spend some quality time together already?"

Maka perked up. "Of course! She sleeps in my bed, I feed her, and we took a shower today."

Liz rose an eyebrow. "You mean, together?"

Maka tilted her head. "Yeah. Why?" Then she looked at them, shocked. "Don't tell me you guys haven't done that with your mom!"

Tsubaki blushed. "I-I did!" She fidgeted a bit.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Of course we did! That was the only way we conserved water!" Then she pouted. "Patty got mom's size."

The other three girls laughed.

Liz then changed the subject. "Hey Maka, I didn't know you knew who MCR was."

Maka tilted her head. "Who?"

Liz looked at her with an "are you kidding me?" face. "Seriously, you're wearing the band shirt."

Maka looked down at her shirt. "Oh!" She looked up. "This is Soul's."

Liz started chuckling. "I bet Soul thinks you're pretty cute wearing his shirt."

Maka blushed as all the girls laughed.

Soul sighed and leaned back on the couch. "So, that's all."

Kid tapped his chin. "I see... So, she started to call you papa all of a sudden. I don't believe you."

Soul's eye twitched. "I did not teach her to say it!"

Black Star laughed. "YEAH RIGHT!"

Maka turned around to see all three boys yelling at each other. Then she looked down at Annabelle. "You wanna go to your papa now?"

Annabelle turned around to see her 'dad' rubbing his face tiredly then she turned back to her 'mom'. "Uh-huh." She nodded.

Maka put her down and turned to the girls to explain to them.

"I mean, someone had to teach her Soul." Kid explained.

"What? For the last time-"

"Papa!" Annabelle said, running to him.

Soul scooped her up in his arms. "Hey there Anna. You like your aunts?"

Annabelle nodded.

"Well, you might not like your uncles." He mumbled to her.

Annabelle giggled.

Kid and Black Star watched him with amazment.

Soul lifted his head back up to the guys. "Guys, this is Annabelle." He then pointed to the boy on his right. "This is your Uncle Kid." Then he pointed to his left. "And this is your Uncle Black Star."

Annabelle hugged Soul. "I don't like them."

Kid frowned.

Black Star tilted his head. "Hey Kid."

"What?"

"Isn't she symmetrical?"

Kid took a closer look at her. 'Right. Left. Right. Left.'

Soul then regretted not taking her hair out of the pigtails Maka had put them in.

"She is perfectly symmetrical!" Kid gushed.

Soul looked at Black Star. "Really?"

"What?"

Kid picked Annabelle up, the girl starting to cry. "Do you like toys?"

Annabelle stopped the water works. "Yeah..."

Kid gave her back to Soul. "I will buy you all the toys you want!"

Black Star looked at Kid. "WHAT?! NO WAY! I'LL BUY ALL THE TOYS SHE WANTS!"

Kid scoffed. "Please. You can't even buy your own dinner."

The two boys then started to argue about who'd buy Annabelle toys.

Soul shook his head and looked at Annabelle. "That's your uncles. You have to get used to it."

Annabelle looked at the two boys then at Soul. "Okay. But you're my only papa, right?"

Soul smirked, his mischievous ideas coming to mind. "Wait, let me ask your mama. Hey Maka!"

Maka turned around to look at Soul. "What do you want?"

"Annabelle's asking if I'm her only papa. Am I?"

The boys stopped arguing and looked at them, the girls also taking interest of the conversation.

"Why are you asking that?!"

"Annabelle's just-"

"You think I'm actually going out with someone? Because if you do, you're really an idiot. Of course your her only papa stupid! Gah! You're not even supposed to be her papa in the first place!"

Soul lifted his hand to his heart in mock offense. "Ouch. That hurt Maka. If I didn't know any better..." He smirked, looking down at Annabelle. "I'd say your mama's saying she doesn't love me."

The gang gasped, Maka bit her lip, and Annabelle's lip started to quiver.

"Mama? You don't love papa?" Annabelle asked to Maka.

Maka glared at the smirking Soul then looked kindly at Annabelle. "Of course I love your papa."

Annabelle looked at Soul. "Papa, do you love mama?"

Soul wiped a tear that slipped from her eye. "Of course I do Anna, didn't I tell you that earlier?"

"Ooh~!" The girls said in union while Maka blushed.

The guys started to laugh.

Soul glared at them. "What's so funny?"

Black Star pointed at him. "You! You're supposed to be cool and now you're being so... Soft!"

Kid nodded. "It's funny!"

Next thing Kid and Black Star knows, they're unconscious.

Liz and Tsubaki stood behind their partners, an evil smile on their faces.

"Seriously, they can be so heartless some times." Liz said, patting her hands together.

Tsubaki looked at Soul with her usual kind smile. "That was very sweet of you to say Soul."

Soul smiled back. "Why, thank you."

Maka glared at him, until Patty tapped her shoulder.

"He really does like you, you know." Patty said sincerely.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Really? How do you know?"

Patty looked over to her sister, Tsubaki, Annabelle, and Soul's direction. "You can see it too. I can tell." Patty smiled. "Crona's the one who pointed it out. He liked you too. He would've asked you out if he could've handled it." She giggled.

Maka blushed. "Crona liked me? More than a friend? But I thought he liked you!"

Patty nodded. "He does now. After he realized Soul would do more than anything for you." She looked at Maka. "He told me that when the time's right, you'll really see it. But I can't wait Maka. You and Soul are more oblivious to love than Black Star."

Maka frowned and looked at Soul. Her weapon was laughing at Kid and Black Star, the other two boys getting scolded and lectured by their weapons.

She shook her head and looked back at Patty. "Yeah... I don't think Crona knows what he's talking about." This comment made Patty frown, she did like the boy. "Speaking of Crona, where is he now?"

The young Thompson smiled brightly. "Ms. Marie and Stein talked to Lord Death to discuss adopting him!"

Maka's eyes widened. "Marie and Stein are that serious now?"

Patty nodded with a giggle. "I'm happy for him, he'll know how it feels for someone to really care for him. Like big sis does for me!"

Maka giggled too, getting up. Patty looked up to her older sister a lot. "I'm gonna start dinner. Wanna help?"

"Sure!"

* * *

They were gathered around the table of the living room. Black Star and Kid sat on fold out chairs on the right side. Liz and Patty were sitting on a plush single person couch and Tsubaki was on the fold out chair on the left side.

Maka and Soul sat on the main couch with Annabelle between them.

Black Star and Patty was having an eating contest, Liz had her money on Patty, Soul also had his money on Patty, and Tsubaki a dollar on Black Star.

Kid kept yelling at them to eat exactly 88 plates. Maka sighed every time she had to get up and get more food. She was lucky she made so much.

When they were done, Patty yelled in triumph. "BEAT THAT PUNK!"

Black Star growled before almost launching himself to her if Tsubaki did not grab him.

Annabelle giggled. "That was funny. Do it again!"

Patty smiled. "Ok-"

"No!" Maka said. "That's enough." She turned to Annabelle. "You didn't even touch your food."

Soul looked at Annabelle's plate. "She's right. You didn't. You don't want any punishment do you?" He asked Annabelle, picking up her plate and scooping up a spoonful of food.

Annabelle shook her head with a pout. "But it has fish papa!"

"Fish is good."

"I don't like fish!"

"That Aunt Blair cooked." He pointed out. "Your mama made this. She's good at cooking."

Maka blushed at the compliment Soul unintentionally gave her.

Annabelle looked at Maka. "Mama!" She whined.

"It's good. Look, your papa will even eat some to show you." She gestured to Soul.

Annabelle turned back to Soul. The boy ate some fish from his own plate and swallowed.

"See, it tastes great." He held out the spoonful he scooped up earlier from Annabelle's plate. "Come on. Say 'ah'."

Annabelle pouted and looked at Maka.

"Say 'ah' Anna." Maka said with a smile.

Meekly, Annabelle turned her head to Soul and said 'ah'. Soul smiled as he fed her. Annabelle's nose scrunched up as she chewed the food.

When she swallowed, she smiled.

This made Soul and Maka smile back.

"See, we told you it was good." Soul said.

Maka nodded. "It wasn't bad, was it?"

Annabelle shook her head. "No. It was great mama!"

The weapon and meister laughed. Annabelle giggled with them.

The rest of the group looked at them in wonder.

Soul noticed how quiet they were and looked up. "What?"

The group shook their head and continued eating with the words, "Nothing", "Oh it's not important", and "Meh".

Soul looked at Maka, who shrugged.

* * *

When the gang had left, they had also left behind $100. Well, it was the least they could do after making them even more tight on budget.

Maka sighed as she put the money in her wallet. "Soul! Where's Annabelle?" She called.

"Uh... In the bathroom?"

Maka rolled her eyes and walked out of her bedroom, into the kitchen.

Soul was chuckling quietly and Amnabelle giggled quietly as they took more cookies from the cookie jar and continued to eat some while sitting on the countertop. There was a pile of cookies on both Annabelle's and Soul's lap.

"In the bathroom huh?" Maka crossed her arms.

Soul looked up and gulped. "Uh-oh."

Annabelle shoved her cookies into Soul's lap. "Papa said I can!"

Soul looked at Annabelle with a frown. "Hey!"

Maka groaned. "Soul, you know she can't have sweets." She walked over to Annabelle to pick her up. But Soul's hand stopped her. She looked at him, to see him frowning at her. "What?"

"She should have some."

"No! She can't eat-"

"Maka." He looked at her sternly. "She ate all her dinner. She should have a reward."

Maka pressed her lips in a thin line, then looked at Annabelle.

Their supposed child looked at her with a puppy dog face. Quivering lip, lower lip stuck out, and sad wide eyes.

Maka sighed in defeat. "Fine. But 2 max. I don't want her getting sick."

Soul smiled and gave Annabelle 2 cookies. "Bon appetite."

Annabelle giggled before taking a bite on one of the cookies.

Maka watched them with a smile as she herself took a cookie.

Soul smirked. "Little miss bookworm eating sweets I see."

Maka blushed. "Shut up. I put up with you, I should get a prize."

Soul only laughed as he took a bite of his cookie.

They all ate their cookies, making jokes between bites.

That night, Maka felt as if she actually had a family.

* * *

Once again, Annabelle couldn't sleep. As it turned out, neither could Maka.

"Anna honey?"

"Yeah mama?"

"You can't sleep?"

"No mama."

Maka sighed and pulled Annabelle close to her arms. "Me neither. What'd you dream about?"

"You and papa. Fighting. You left us."

Maka cringed. It brought up her nightmares slash terrible memories. "I would never do that." _'It'd be too cruel.'_

Annabelle sighed happily and snuggled into her arms. "Okay. Night mama."

"Night."

* * *

**I don't own Hancock and Teen Titans.**

**I loved this chapter. It's my favorite so far.**

**Also, I have an announcement.**

**You all may know that I currently have multi-chaptered stories up. I plan on putting up my first collab fanfiction! It's going to be my first three-shot and longest Crotty story. If you are a CronaxPatty fan, look out for that.**

**Well, that's enough for today.**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time.**

**-That Person**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I'm terribly sorry for this short chapter. I've been so busy lately.**

**Homework, school clubs, and other sites, I'm sorry guys.**

**But I'm back as I should.**

**Well, thank you:**

**321BlueBlossoM123: Here is more! So... Where's the cookies?**

**MysticLion: For adding this to your favorite stories list! Okay, okay! So demanding, calm down. Here's another chapter.**

**Loveless Air: For adding this to your favorite stories list! Lol. Calm down, calm down. I can really tell you like my story, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**KHloverxcyn: Anna is "adorable". And who doesn't love having an idiot in a story? Lol. I'm glad you liked reading it so much!**

**AwesomeBlackStar16: For adding this story to your story alert!**

**AkitaxYumi-Saun: I'm glad you like my story! Here's another chapter for you.**

**Nisa12: For adding this story to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**Guest: OKAY! OKAY! Here's another chapter!**

**take the purple pill: Yes, here's a continuation of the little family. I'm glad you fan girled. XD**

**Lily daughter of Hades: Here's an update!**

**RoboMonkey2012: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you really like the story enough to read it 12 times. XD**

**dantheman23: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**XxTwilightteamEdwardxX: Yes, the SoMa family is rather strange isn't it? Here's another chapter!**

**Luna-of-Black-Roses: For adding this story to your story alert! I updated!**

**curiousivy8: For adding this story to your favorite stories list!**

**bunnygirl442: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**DauntlessSoul; For adding this to your story alert!**

**: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**LulaChan0717: For adding this to your favorite stories list! Um... So can I get my cookies now?**

**Anon: Someone hurry and bring this person a shovel! Lol. I have updated!**

**Queenofthefanfiction: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**hyblueluvr: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**biggestsoulxmakafan: I'm glad you like this story so much! Thank you for the reviews! Here's an update!**

**fuckingfagg0t: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**somaluver1982: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**MangaStatus101: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**CrystalizedWinds: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**kbob3000: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**You people are awesome! Thank you for the continued support!**

**Disclaimer: I have not thought of the idea of the manga or anime named Soul Eater. I have no rights to it whatsoever. Please do not tease me about it. Thank you.**

* * *

Soul yawned at his desk.

Maka rose an eyebrow. "Didn't get any sleep last night?"

Soul shrugged. "Sugar gives you nightmares."

Maka laughed at little.

"What?"

"You were the one who wanted to eat cookies for dessert." Maka said with a smile then frowned upon remembering last night.

Soul rose an eyebrow at her change of emotion. "What's wrong?"

"Annabelle had a nightmare that we were fighting and I... I left you and her."

Soul's eyes widened and his mouth opened as he stammered. "W-Wha... I'm so sorry. Did it...?"

Maka nodded. "I told her I would never. I'd just end up doing what my mom did and I don't want that."

"How about you? You look kinda sleepy. What'd you have a nightmare about? That memory?"

Maka shook her head. "No. Not the same thing as Annabelle. I dreamt..." She bit her lip to stop from going any further. Maka shook her head. "It's nothing, really."

Soul frowned. "If you tell me your nightmare, I'll tell you mines."

His meister looked down at the desk while she mumbled out her nightmare. "The time we fought Crona."

Soul's eyes widened.

"But this time... You didn't come back." Her voice quivered.

"Maka..." He placed a hand on hers.

She looked up at him with teary eyes.

When a tear slipped out, Soul wiped it away. "It was just a dream. It won't happen again. Promise. No cookies for any of us before bedtime."

Maka giggled, wiping her eyes. "So, what was your nightmare about?"

Soul moved his hand away from Maka's and put them behind his head, his feet on the desk. "My family. They came to Death City and..." He looked at Maka for a moment before looking down. "They met you and the gang. I was totally forgotten... You..."

Maka tilted her head. "I what?"

Soul wouldn't tell her about his family. Not about him. Anything but him.

Luckily, the bell saved him.

"Good morning class, today's lecture. Dissection of the polar bear." Stein grinned.

* * *

"Soul! What was your nightmare about?" Maka frowned, poking him in the shoulder as they walked up the stairs of the apartment.

"I already told you-"

"The bell cut you off." She crossed her arms as Soul inserted the key into the door. "Out with it Soul."

Soul shook his head and opened the door. "Let's leave what I said where it is."

Maka glared at him. "Soul, what aren't you telling me?"

Her weapon shook his head as he opened the fridge. "Nothing you should be concerned about Maka."

"Nothing I should be concerned about? Soul, I'm your partner. You can tell me anything."

Soul turned to Maka, milk carton in his hands. "Listen, Maka. I know you're always looking out for me. I look out for you too. But sometimes we both need our privacy."

"I don't see you giving me my privacy."

Soul stopped pouring the milk into a glass. "What?"

"When I'm seen talking to another guy, you just happen to scare him away and-"

"I do that because I'm looking out for you!" He yelled, turning to her.

"Aren't you the one who just said we need our privacy?" Maka growled out.

"That was different!"

"It's not different!"

"Do you not want me to look out for you?!"

"I don't need you to! You make me sound weak!" Maka yelled, tears in her eyes.

"It's not intended to make you sound weak!"

"But it does!" She shook her head. "If you don't appreciate that I'm concerned Soul, I should just leave."

"Fine." Soul turned back to his glass of milk.

"Fine." Maka turned to the door, opening it.

"Good." He continued to pour the milk.

"Good." She slammed the door shut behind her and ran away with tears in her eyes.

Soul drank the glass of milk in one sitting. Then he put the milk back into the fridge. As he closed the door of the fridge, he turned to see Annabelle.

His eyes widened. "Anna-"

"You lied." She said, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"But Anna-"

"You said she wouldn't. You lied." Annabelle turned and ran into Maka's room.

"Wait! Annabelle!" He ran over to her, but the door slammed shut before he could get to her. He shook the door's handle. "Come on. Annabelle..."

Every cry of 'mama' that came from Annabelle through the door made Soul feel like dirt more and more.

* * *

Maka wiped her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Here you go." The raven haired weapon put a cup of tea in front of her.

"Thanks Tsubaki." Maka said, grabbing the cup.

Tsubaki sighed as she sat next to the girl. "Maka, what you said to me..."

"I know. We fight about the dumbest things sometimes."

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes but once you get pass that, you two have the strongest relationship anyone could ever wish for. You shouldn't let the fights outnumber all the good times you've had together." She grabbed her own drink. "Also, what about Annabelle? Why didn't you bring her with you?"

Maka's eyes widened as she realized what Tsubaki said. "Annabelle."

* * *

**I suck for writing such a short chapter.**

**Again, I'm sorry. I should have updated a long time ago actually.**

**But if you follow me on the other sites I usually post status's and answer questions in, you'd be able to know what's going on in my life. See my profile for info!**

**You can also see my profile for review responses if you've ever reviews one of my one-shots and special thanks to each of you who have added me as your favorite author or author alert.**

**Well, that's a wrap!**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey! I'm back guys!**

**I know, I know. I come back, then I disappear again. I know. One of my new year's resolution is to stop that habit.**

**But anyways, thank you...**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: I'm sorry this is late! But here's more.**

**alykagamine: No you don't, not any more...**

**amy23000: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Blue Blooded Phantom: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list! It's fine! I really love your stories, I'm glad you love mines. Here's my update!**

**KhHloverxcyn: Hahaha, sorry. I love cliff hangers. But, here. I continued it for you.**

**InTheShadowsOfHeros: For adding this to your story alert!**

**dantheman23: I didn't make you go through feels this time... Aw... It's fine. I hope this chapter does though.**

**SinsIHaveCommited: Thank you, I hope you're up for this update though.**

**Primo: It's fine! Thank you for reviewing in English, I appreciate that. Here'd an update, hope you like it.**

**888deaththekid888: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**curiousivy8: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I think everyone loves Annabelle. Well, you should like her at least.**

**biggestsoulxmakafan: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**Goddess of All the Universes: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**ilovealec1: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**niyahtwins: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**Luna-of-Black-Roses: Here's another update! Sorry it's so late.**

**321BlueBlossoM123: Thank you for the cookies!**

**take the purple pill: Here's another update!**

**Guest: I have written more, in your request.**

**Lily Etolia: Yeah, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. But now everyone I know wants me to "go outside" and "hang out" with them. I haven't even slept during my winter break. Such a waste. I have updated!**

**hybluelvr: You should have slapped them! Anna hates Soul like Maka hates Spirit now... How sad...**

**jewelbug16: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**MysticLion: I have updated!**

**Eidorian999: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Ayame-knight: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**Anon: Yes! I am alive! But I'm like Sid. I die and become alive again.**

**Anime.B-Chan: For adding this to your story alert! I shall continue the awesomeness!**

**Emo Dragon 7: For adding this to your favorite stories list! I like the name too.**

**anna114: For adding this to your favorite stories list! Aw, thank you. I have updated!**

**kruemellove: For adding this to your story alert! Cute, I guess... Here is an update!**

**Audfairy2:For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**EmmaAnna: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**iEatPie: Lol. Here's the next chapter, sorry I had you waiting so long.**

**Pickles and Pigtails: For adding this to your story alert!**

**aharmlessbunn: For adding this to your story alert! What? Oh no, Annabelle is much from the present.**

**SOCCER-IS-MA-LIFE: For adding this to your story alert!**

**You guys are beyond awesome. Anyways, I've been obsessed with just the thought of Soul and Maka. I need help guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka got up, putting the cup of tea on the table. "I have to go Tsubaki. Thanks for listening." She opened the front door.

"You're welcome!" Tsubaki managed to say as Maka closed the door. She shook her head, taking a sip of her own tea. "Unrequited love."

Maka panted, running towards the apartment. 'Please don't hate me Annabelle.' She sighed as her apartment building came to view.

The blonde quickly ran up the stairs and opened her apartment door. "Anna!" She ran into the hallway for her room.

Soul looked up from his place on the floor. "Maka?"

"Soul! Where's Anna?" Maka asked.

Soul got up and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm stupid and I didn't consider your feelings."

Maka hugged him back. "It's really okay Soul."

"I'm an idiot."

Maka chuckled. "Yeah, you are."

Soul pulled away and kissed her forehead, his lips lingered there for a second too long. "Don't leave Maka."

She looked into his eyes. "Never." Then she turned to her room and knocked. "Annabelle, open up please."

The door opened up a crack, a red eye showing up from the lower part. "Who is it?"

"Your mama."

Annabelle's eyes started to water again before the door flung open. "Mama!" She cried, arms opened wide as she ran to her.

Maka picked Annabelle up, hugging her close. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Anna honey, I'm sorry I broke my promise."

Annabelle hiccuped as she hugged her closer. "Mama, you and papa..." She wiped her eyes as Maka pulled away.

"I know honey, I'm sorry." She wiped Annabelle's eyes.

Annabelle turned to Soul, who smirked. "Hey. Your mama and I would never really leave you. We'll always come back."

Annabelle sniffled as she held out her arms to him. Soul took her from Maka, Annabelle quickly hugged him.

Soul smiled as Maka watched him, arms crossed at her chest with a smile.

* * *

Maka laughed. "Yeah. Well, Soul appears to be a great dad for Anna."

The other person on the phone laughed. "Of course he would be."

Maka rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean about that?"

"I mean, Annabelle chose the most compatible guy for you."

"Liz. I swear to shinigami that if you say that again-"

"Okay, okay. I'm not gonna. Anyways, how about we go shopping for her clothes tomorrow after school?" Liz asked.

"Sure. But-"

"I'll be treating everyone! Whatever you and Annabelle wants, I'll buy it for you. Kid gave me his credit card today."

"Really it's-"

"I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Wait! Liz!" Maka sighed, putting the phone back on it's receiver.

"What was that about?" Soul asked, coming out of the shower.

His partner frowned. "Liz. Shopping. Offer. Kids credit card."

"Ah..." Soul nodded, wiping his hair. "Where's Anna?"

"Taking a nap. Blair's gotta start giving her a nap already." Maka stretched.

"Tired?"

"Very." Maka yawned.

Soul smiled, putting his towel around his neck. "Go on. I'll make dinner today."

Maka smiled back. "Thank you. For everything." She kissed him on the cheek and went to bed.

Soul shook his head with a laugh and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

He was waiting for dinner to cool down before waking up the girls when Annabelle came into the living room and walked over to him.

"Papa? Can I sit with you?"

Smiling slightly, Soul picked Annabelle up and set her on his lap. "How was your nap?" He asked after pecking her forehead.

Her eyes lit up. "Good! You and mama said I do!"

Soul choked on his own saliva. "W-What?"

"I was a flower girl!"

The weapon's head was getting woozy. "What?"

"Auntie Hana was there, and Auntie Patty, and Auntie Liz, and Aunt Blair, and Uncle Black Star, and Uncle Kid!" She giggled.

"What?"

"And you and mama kissed!"

With that, the weapon fainted.

"Papa?"

* * *

Maka sighed as she sat in front of her partner. "Explain what happened."

Annabelle sipped on her sipping cup while sitting on Soul's lap. "I told papa what I dreamt about and he fell asleep."

Maka shook her head. "No honey. He didn't fall asleep, he fainted."

"Fainted?"

Soul frowned. "Cool guys don't faint."

"You're obviously not cool then." Maka replied before turning back to her 'daughter'. "Now, what did you say before you fainted."

"You and papa kissed."

* * *

**Oh, Annabelle. You innocent little girl. **

**I hope you guys have a happy new year!**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So, I pretty much failed at my new year's resolution huh?**

**Never mind that, it's good to be back! Spring is in the air, the weather is as terrible as it can get!**

**Before I forget, thank you to:**

**Luna-of-Black-Rose: The ending was pretty much the highlight of the chapter. I hope you're glad for this update too.**

**Anime.B-Chan: Yes, my come back was great wasn't it? Here's the update for this year...**

**MysticLion: Correction! I update _slower_ than your grandmother!**

**death's little sis1: If Annabelle were really in the anime, I'm pretty sure SoMa would be canon.**

**InuHanyous14: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**Blue Blooded Phantom: I was almost going to let Maka be angry at Soul for a week or so originally, but that seemed like too much work. Yes, yes, Anna is quite cute. I have updated for you BBP.**

**alykagamine: Lol. No, no you don't know. Because I changed everything! Just kidding bro. I hope you don't die off feels any time soon.**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: I'm famous for cliffhangers, sorry yo. Here's an update though.**

**Cupcakes143: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**hyblueluvr: I WAS HOPING SOMEONE WOULD SAY THAT**

**Yoai lover12: Yes, here's the new chapter. "Soon" as in "3 months later".**

**LittlePinkTaco: I'm glad you like the story, I'm also glad about the lengthy review you left. Thank you. :)**

**Primo: You're welcome, thank _you_ for reading my stories and leaving a review. **

**dantheman23: I hope I write more this year too! Hopefully my absence won't be as long as it just was. 3 months is just ridiculous.**

**anna114: Thank you, I try to make it as funny as I can.**

**Person thing: I'm glad that you like the story! I updated, just not as soon as everyone hoped...**

**Guest: YOU GO ON MY BLOG WHUT I LOVE YOU (Seriously, whoever you are, you're the coolest person ever.) I could have updated sooner... BUT TUMBLR**

**vampireorvampyre: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**curiousivy8: I have to say, I liked that chapter too. Many chapters are actually turning out better than I expected because you guys like them. I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IM TRULY SORRY I LOVE YOU GUYS BUT IM SO LAZY SOMETIMES SORRY**

**lovelymoongoddesserena: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**Lily Etolia: Quite cool, thank you.**

**La Vie Musicale: For adding this to your story alert!**

**MewLover21: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**ravenred123: For adding this to your favorite stories list! I UPDATED**

**fallen angel969: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**hinataholo165: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! Thank you, I'm glad you like this story.**

**ArtisticGirl2.0: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**bim-bam58: For adding this to your story alert!**

**lovelygirl4everlife: For adding this to your story alert!**

**RaiiderBaybe93: For adding this to your story alert!**

**sammiejo4: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**Now let's get this show started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater in any shape or form.**

* * *

Maka grumbled while looking through the clothes rack.

"So, she had a dream that you and Soul got married?" Tsubaki asked, handing her some children's dresses.

"Yeah. I fainted when I heard it myself." She took a cute yellow dress from the rack.

"Were we there?" Liz smirked as she handed Maka another dress for Annabelle.

"Yeah. Everyone Anna had met already was there." She grumbled, walking to the register.

"Maybe she's psychic!" Liz said dreamily. "It's gonna come true!"

"MAKA CHOP!" She slammed a book on Liz's head.

"Ow."

She looked over to where Patty and Annabelle were playing with stuffed giraffes. "I can't keep lying to her like this."

Tsubaki pouted. "Would you rather lie and keep her happy for just awhile or tell her the truth and break her heart, not to mention her trust?"

Maka bit her lip. "That's not fair Tsubaki!"

"You wanted to take care of her. You need to make her feel welcomed, happy. I bet Soul has the same thoughts." She explained, patting the younger girl's head. "Motherhood isn't the easiest thing in the world you know."

Maka sighed and paid the cashier, taking the bag of clothes. "I guess you're right. But I don't know how long we can keep lying to her like this."

With a smile, Tsubaki looked over at Patty and Annabelle. "Until her mother comes back. You can tell her the truth then."

But in Maka's mind, she knew it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

After the marriage dream event, Soul had avoided asking Annabelle about sleep. Maka followed suit. Whenever Annabelle wanted to talk about it to them, Blair was kind enough to convince her to only tell her.

Though, Maka felt as if Annabelle needed more. She herself felt as if they were a real family. But then again...

She never really knew how it felt like. Soul didn't either, so Blair stepped in.

"I always see parents and their children go out and eat once and awhile." She suggested.

That's where family night comes in.

Blair had chosen not to interfere, saying children and their parents always need alone time with each other to stay together.

"But I don't like pickles!" Annabelle pouted as Soul suggested a cheeseburger.

"So, you don't want pickles?"

"No!"

"So, you want pickles?"

"No!"

Maka shook her head. "Soul, just tell the waiter no pickles in her cheeseburger."

"Alright." He sighed. "Anything else Anna?"

"French fries!" She smiled.

"And?"

"Orange juice!"

"That it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Cake! Strawberry cake!" She licked her lips.

Soul chuckled. "Sorry kid but your mom doesn't want you to eat sweets."

Annabelle sniffled. "But..."

Soul looked at Maka, who was chewing on her lower lip.

"Okay! You can have cake!" Maka huffed. "Soul, do you even have enough money for this each month?"

"Yeah, don't worry." He waved at her. "Harvar owed me some money because he broke one of my records. Actually, a lot of people owe me money. So, it's no problem. Just enjoy the night." He smirked.

Maka smiled slightly at him as their waiter came over to take their order.

"May I take your order now sir?" He looked around their age, tall and blonde with blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'll have the ribs and a large Pepsi. A cheeseburger, fries, and orange juice for my daughter." He said the word daughter so casually, it had shocked Maka. He looked up at his partner. "What do you want Maka?"

"Oh! I'll have the steak and caesar salad with vinaigrette, and a cup of fruit punch please." She smiled at the waiter.

The waiter scribbled down their orders on his notepad and looked up. "Is that all?"

"We'll order dessert later." Soul said, handing him all their menus.

"Yes sir. Uh..." The waiter hesitated to go away.

"May we help you with something?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... Pardon me for saying this but, you two look a little too young to have a child."

Soul let out a sigh. "Yet, here I am with her and my daughter."

"So, that's really both of your child?" He fidgeted with his notepad.

"Yeah. Does she not look like us?"

Annabelle looked innocently at the waiter, whom looked from her to Maka to Soul.

The waiter sighed and walked away, muttering something about the cute girls always being taken.

"Soul, why'd you tell him that?" Maka hissed.

The boy in question rolled his eyes. "You wanna tell him I was lying, go ahead. I'm not stopping you but..." He glanced at Annabelle whom was getting through the maze on the kid's menu with hard concentration.

Maka huffed. "This doesn't make us a-"

"I know." Soul whispered, looking directly in her eyes. "But we have to at least act like one for her."

She gave a sigh and watched Anna color. The child was giving her more trouble than she had thought she would.

But when Annabelle looked up and grinned at her with closed eyes, Maka immediately felt happy. Happy that she had chosen to take her into her care.

"Mama! Can you help me with the maze?"

"Sure thing honey." She scooted closer to the child and took Anna's hand into her larger one.

Soul watched with a small smile. _'Maka's really great at taking care of her. She'd be a good mother to our child- Wait a minute.'_

Was he really thinking about Maka that way? His meister? His best friend? His roommate? His world...

_'No! You can't fall for bookworm! You just can't!'_

But why not? Because he was her weapon and all he was there for was to be used? Because he was her best friend and that would make things different? Because he was her roommate and they were used to each other?

That's not a reasonable reason. None of them are. He'd do anything for her. He wasn't sure if it was a weapon's duty to be willing to die for their meister. He didn't read the handout. He barely read at all.

It was an impulse. Manly impulse? He didn't know but it was just that. A need that ran through his veins. He needed to protect her with his life or he'd feel like... Like... A loser.

"Soul? Are you all right?"

He blinked, coming back into reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine."

Annabelle looked at him with a pout. "Papa, you don't have to lie. Mama will understand."

Soul lazily looked over to Maka. "You taught her that, didn't you?"

With a pout, Maka crossed her arms and looked away. "Well, I knew she'd be the only one you'd listen to."

That was correct, even if he hated to admit it.

"Fine. It was about Anna. Happy?"

Maka looked back at him. "We'll talk about it later then."

"Hah? Why not now mama?" Annabelle looked at Maka.

"You're still too young to understand."

"But mama!" Annabelle whined.

Before Maka could give in, their waiter came back with their drinks and a waitress came with their food. After they set it down, they happily hurried away to give the 'family' some alone time.

"Yummy!" Annabelle said before digging in.

Soul chuckled before following suit, Maka also behind them.

She watched both Annabelle and Soul eat. Then something clicked in her head.

They would've indeed be father and daughter.

Soul was right-handed when it came to writing and stuff like that, so was Annabelle. But when it came to eating, they were both left-handed.

It amazed Maka, they even ate at the same pace.

That amazed Maka more, considering how tiny Annabelle was.

Soul stopped abruptly and looked at Maka. He swallowed and wiped his mouth. "What's wrong Maka? You're not eating."

"Oh, it's just that... Uh... Well..."

Soul smirked. "Comparing me to her? That's not cool."

Stupid soul link!

Maka puffed her cheeks out in anger. "Well, you compared me to her too! I felt it when I was asleep!"

Soul winced. "Oh. You felt that?"

"Yeah. But it's kind of creepy. I mean it's so..."

"True?" Soul offered.

Maka nodded. "It's not that I don't like that we have somethings in common it's just..."

"It makes the lie feel real." He whispered. "Yeah. I know." His eyes flashed to Annabelle, whom was still eating like her life depended on it. "Oi, Anna. Slow down."

Annabelle stopped and swallowed. "Sorry papa."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm glad you like the food. We'll come back some other time."

"Really?" Annabelle asked with a huge smile.

"Course. But first, uh... Maka." He shot her a look.

"What?"

He made a wiping motion on his lips with his thumb.

Maka then looked at Annabelle and nodded. "Oh right." She grabbed a napkin and wiped Annabelle's face gently. "Anna honey, you gotta eat like a girl at least. I'd really appreciate if you did."

"Okay mama." She said, looking at Maka.

"Wait, hold on." Maka licked her thumb and wiped away a stain near Annabelle's mouth.

Really, Soul couldn't help but think about Maka being a real mother. She was just so fit to be one.

Maka finally pulled away and patted her 'daughter's' cheek. "There. All done."

Soul smiled a little at Maka. She didn't need the mothering books, she was a natural at these sorts of stuff.

"What are you looking at Soul?"

Soul shrugged, picking his food. "You didn't need the books, damn it. Heck, you don't need me."

A combat boot made contact with his knee and Soul gritted his teeth. "Ah!"

"Language!" Maka scolded. "And what do you mean? Of course I need you. You can't go back on your word." She glared at him.

"I'm not." He said, rubbing his bruised knee. "I'm just saying you're a good mother."

Maka blushed a dark shade of red. "Really?"

"Really. A natural actually."

His meister gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Soul."

He responded with a faint blush and a muttered, "No problem."

* * *

After they ate and paid, Annabelle wanted to go to the arcade.

Maka smiled as they entered the arcade, she hasn't been in one for years.

"What game do you wanna play Annabelle?" The weapon asked after they had gotten their tokens.

"That one!" She pointed at the air hockey table.

"Okay, whose team do you want to be on? Your mama's or mine?" Soul smirked.

"Mama's!" Annabelle giggled.

Maka giggled slightly at Soul's challenging smirk.

"Oh, you two are on!"

The blonde watched the two run to the air hockey table in laughter. She shook her head with a small smile and followed.

"You're gonna lose, papa!"

"Pft! Have you seen your mama's air hockey skills? It's obvious I'll win." Soul rolled his eyes, putting a hand to his chest.

"Hey! Black Star cheated!" Maka said in defense.

"Fine, but loser has to do something."

"I wanna make it up! I wanna! I wanna!" Annabelle waved her hands in the air.

"Okay, Annabelle makes it up."

"Mama has to kiss papa! Or papa has to do all the chores for 1 week!"

"Wha! Why do I have to kiss your papa?" Maka asked with a blush.

"I never see you and papa kissing. I see all the other mama and papa's kissing." Their "child" pouted.

Soul and Maka's eyes connected for a split moment, and they both sighed.

"Okay, deal." The duo said together.

Annabelle giggled and clapped.

"Start putting on your lip gloss Maka, cause cool guys always win." Soul smirked, grabbing the paddle.

The scythe meister narrowed her eyes at the weapon. "Better put on that apron of yours now Eater, you'll be cooking for 7 consecutive days."

"Mama."

"Yes Anna?" She glanced at her daughter.

"You let papa have 1!"

"EH?!" Her eyes widened when she looked at the score board. "SOUL!"

In response, he leaned against the air hockey table with the smirk that infuriated her to no end. "Better keep your focus angel, if you even want a chance to win."

"Shut up you little demon! You didn't even let me know!" She raised her paddle to throw it at him.

"HEY! Violence will give you an automatic disqualification! Meaning I'd win in an instant!" He raised his hand in defense, eyes wide with fright.

Maka glared at him while lowering her paddle. "No cheating in this game. You know how much I hate cheating."

The weapon rolled his eyes and readied his paddle. "Fine. Game on."

Maka retrieved the putt from the slot and readied her paddle. "Soul, your last name's Eater right?"

"You got that right angel."

"Then you're gonna eat up your words."

With a flick of her wrist, the putt flew to the left corner of Soul's side.

"Ha! You can't even-"

Annabelle cheered for her mother when she made it into Soul's slot.

In response, Soul smirked.

"Oh. It's on."

* * *

Annabelle giggled as they left the hockey table.

"So not cool." Soul held his face in his hands while Maka rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay to be a loser once in awhile-"

"That's not what I'm groaning about! You got the last point because I hit a group of girls!"

"But that was the best part!"

"One of them were sure to ask me out if I hadn't done that!"

"Pft! Yeah right! If you hadn't done that, you would've won."

"Exactly!"

"Idiot. Most women don't like when guys are competitive and win all the time." She gave him an eye roll.

Soul grumbled under his breath just when Anna ran back to them.

"Mama! Papa!" She shouted as she grabbed Maka's right hand and Soul's left.

"What is it honey?" The scythe meister asked.

In response, she pulled their arms toward another machine.

"I want that one!" Her eyebrows knitted together as she pointed at a snow-white bear.

Soul blinked at Annabelle. It had been years since he last played the claw machine. He barely got anything from it. "Uh... I'm not sure Annna..." He hesitated.

"Please! Please papa!" She put on her best puppy dog face.

The teen gulped and looked beside him, to Maka, who just shrugged.

"Please..." She blinked up at him with a quiver of her lower lip.

"Ack! Okay! Just stop with the face." He threw his hands up in the air. "The bear right?"

She responded by nodding her head fiercely.

"Alright." He pulled out a token and inserted it into the token slit. The teen licked his lips anxiously and grabbed the joy stick. "Here we go..." He mumbled under his breath.

The claw hovered over the bear in no time.

But as Soul pushed the button and the claw came down, he didn't get the bear.

This process repeated 5 times.

Annabelle looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay papa! Next time!"

The comment made Soul's heart clench. She really wanted that bear...

"No, no next time. I'm getting it now." He had a few more tokens left.

He was going to make this one count.

Inserting the token in, he moved the joy stick.

Then he started doing calculations in his head.

_'The trajectory of the claw...'_ He furrowed his eyebrows. _'The mass of the bear...'_

The claw landed on the top of the bear's head.

Soul pressed the red button, praying that he had done good.

He did.

"Yay!" Annabelle's eyes sparkled in delight, smiling brightly as Soul gave her the Teddy bear. She squeezed the bear and laughed. "I love you papa! Thank you!" She held the bear in one hand and hugged Soul.

"You're welcome Anna. I love you too." He hugged her back, kissing her temple.

When he pulled back, she kissed him on the cheek. "Let's take pictures now!" She said before running towards the photo booth.

Soul got up and stretched, Maka smiling at him. "What?" He gave her a confused look.

"Oh, nothing." She giggled.

In response, he glared at her with a furious blush adorning his face as soon as he realized what she was giggling about. "Shut up. She just wanted the bear! Why can't I just get someone something without you giving my a certain look?"

"Pft. You kissed her temple. And said the three words a papa says to his child." She nudged him.

_'What three words?'_

His mind slowly processed what he had said, his eyes widening as he came to the realize what she was talking about.

"S-SHUT UP!"

He didn't deny it. She smiled as she realized that. "Okay. I will."

"MAMA! PAPA!" Annabelle yelled again, running to them. "Let's go there!" She pointed at a nearby photo booth.

"Yeah, okay. I've never been in one anyways." Maka smiled, holding hands with Annabelle as they walked towards it.

"All it does is take pictures in a tight space." Soul mumbled. "Nothing really significant, other than the fact that there's graphic too."

"Come on papa!" Annabelle grabbed his hand.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!"

The girl giggled as she pushed her guardians in front of her, into the photo booth before going in herself.

* * *

Maka smiled at the two photo strips as she sat on one of the kitchen chairs. "Here Soul, have one." She handed a strip to him.

He rose an eyebrow in response. "Why don't you keep it both?"

"Because one is for Annabelle to remember us when..." She trailed off.

The white-haired weapon got up and kissed the top of her head to comfort her. "She'll remember us no matter what."

"I hope so." She sighed. "Thank you Soul. For everything."

He pulled away with a smile. "No problem. Now get to bed, wouldn't want bags under those eyes."

She stuck her tongue out and walked to her room.

With a smile, she looked at the pictures again as she pinned them to her wall.

All the pictures had Annabelle between Maka and Soul.

The first picture was a normal one with all of them smiling gleefully.

The second one was of them all making funny faces. Annabelle made a sour face, Maka pulled the corners of her lips and stuck her tongue out, and Soul made a derp face.

The third one had Maka and Soul cupping their hands to form a heart.

The last one had Soul kissing one of Annabelle's cheek and Maka kissing the other while Annabelle was laughing.

Maka climbed into bed, tucking Annabelle's head under her chin. She kissed the top of her head. "I love you Anna. Good night."

* * *

**This chapter took a while for me to write. I've been having writers block (aka no motivation to write whatsoever).**

**Easter's coming up soon, I just hope I get to steal some candy from children this year. I hope you guys enjoy your weekend!**

**Please review!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


	8. Chapter 8

**How are you guys? Good? Good.**

**So far, I've been keeping my promise about an update for one of my series each week.**

**I'm pretty proud of that fact.**

**Thanks to:**

**lovelygirl4everlife: For adding this to your favorites! Here is the next chapter.**

**Primo: -_- Hm... I know I don't update much... You're welcome, I'm sorry Soul didn't win! I... I wasn't _that_ mean to children...**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: No need to be dramatic, I know I haven't updated for a long time. Shinigami... But yeah, here's another update.**

**fallen. titania: For adding this to your favorites!**

**animechic12: I'm glad you think it's amazing and this story made you laugh! Here is an update!**

**Kira the Black Soul: For adding this to your favorites and story alert!**

**anna114: I have updated!**

**dantheman23: Sassy much? But, yeah. Sorry for the long waits. I get you guys interested and waiting for such a long time for another chapter... Sorry yo. But I updated!**

**biggestsoulxmakafan: I updated! (Though it's not as soon as you probably hoped... I updated!)**

**Bookwormy Angel: For adding this to your favorites!**

**Ninetailedvixen1: For adding this to your favorites!**

**Chico and Maya: For adding this to your favorites and story alert! Aw... I love you too, in the most platonic friend-zone way.**

**WhiteStriker99: For adding this to your story alert and favorites! Here is more, the one you've waited for.**

**BeriForeverFan: For adding this to your favorites!**

**Lily Etolia: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Jmann23: For adding this to your story alert!**

**hyblueluvr: Happy belated birthday! Sorry for killing you, need a revival potion? So true.**

**RaiiderBaybe93: For adding this your favorites!**

**Thunderbreeze: For adding this to your story alert! Glad you're enjoying the story! Here is an update!**

**Articuno2011: For adding this to your story alert!**

**memyfandomsandi: Thank you! I have many experiences with children, that helped make this story. As for embodying shippers, I just incorporated EVERYONE I KNOW THAT SHIPS. Including me. I'm happy you think I did a good job!**

**XxStarrEvansxX: I'm glad you think it's awesome! You are correct. **

**Visitor: I updated! Not soon, but an update anyways!**

**alykagamine: That is creepy and you know it.**

**minzartheelf: For adding this to your favorites and story alert! Yes! I have unleashed the feels of a fanboy! Thank you, people like you inspired me to become the writer I am today.**

**anonymous 345: For adding this to your favorites and story alert!**

**Person thing: Oh Shinigami, really? I'm glad that I captured the eyes of a non-SoMa shipper! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!**

**Blue Blooded Phantom: I wish Soul won too... But I'm weird and stupid and like to get my readers annoyed. No, you're awesome. Your stories make me smile too. And yeah. I updated. You should too.**

**ventus4ever: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Gotenksluver: For adding this to your story alert and favorites! You've been reading this since the beginning! Way cool! Yes, I have read Untouchable. It's one of my favorite stories.**

**Xodiac 451: For adding this to your story alert!**

**ihollow023: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Undiscovered Poet: For adding this to your favorites and story alert! I'm glad you love the story!**

**dr. eam'my fa. ntasy: For adding this to your favorites!**

**everydayemily: For adding this to your story alert!**

**TAGGOR: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Emily: Oh Lord Death, you've read this a lot... I'm really happy right now. That will be known in today's update!**

**beccaleigh97: I have updated!**

**silvermoonstone23: For adding this to your favorites and story alert! Yes, you have updated one of my other stories. I believe it was Cravings. Thank you, my user name was supposed to be just a filler name but somehow it stuck. My pen name is what a crush of mine called me once. I'm glad you love the story! Fun fact: Annabelle is based off a little cousin of mine. Ah, Rin sounds amazing. Maybe or maybe not man, foreshadowing will be known soon. Spirit, ah Spirit. We'll see what I do with him. You'll see. Aw, it's okay. Annabelle loves Maka a lot, she'll never forget her. Thank you for leaving a lengthy review! It's been a while since I got one of these! Here is an update!**

**Animefreak2115: For adding this to your favorites and story alert!**

**NaLu DrAgNeEl -SeIrEi MaDoShl: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Anime-LoverGirlPop: For adding this to your story alert and favorites!**

**Lillythefox132: For adding this to your story alert and favorites!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**_

* * *

She gave him a small smile. "Here, let me help you."

"N-No. That's fine."

"No! Really! Let me!"

"I'm fine M-Maka!"

Maka narrowed her eyes. "Crona..."

"Okay! Here!" He gave Maka one of the boxes.

She smiled in response. "I'm really happy for you Crona, you'll finally have legal guardians that are sure to take care of you."

Crona adjusted the box under his arm while he slung a backpack over his other shoulder. "Yeah, I'm glad too. But..." He looked around the room. "I'm gonna miss this room. Especially Mr. Corner."

Maka gave a nervous laugh. "Ah, yeah... I really thought you stopped naming that corner."

"Oh. No. I didn't..."

The girl sighed in response. "Well, we better get going if we wanna get to the professor's house on time."

"Are we, uh, walking?" Crona asked nervously as they exited the room and he closed the door.

"Yeah, sorry. Kid and the Thompsons are on another mission, and so's our ninja friends." She explained as they walked through the underground hallway.

"What about Soul? Why isn't he here? He's usually always with you..." He tilted his head.

Suddenly remembering that Crona wasn't with them, Maka's cheeks pinked. "Well, he's, um... Kinda busy with a chore."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah..."

As they walked up the stairs, Maka decided to break the silence.

"Hey, do you want to come over after we put your things at the lab?"

"Uh, only if you don't mind..."

Maka rolled her eyes at her pink-haired friend. "I wouldn't ask you to otherwise Crona. Besides, I need to tell you something."

* * *

"But you know Patty, she pushed Black Star's head deeper into the barrel of water." Maka sighed, pulling out the key to her apartment.

Crona chuckled lightly. "Patty's really... Something special."

Maka nodded. "You're telling me. Hey, how are you two doing anyways?"

"Fine. I'm just getting more used to her."

She nodded. "That's good." She inserted the key into the knob.

"How's your partnership with Soul?"

She turned the key and twisted the knob, opening the door. "Oh, you know-"

"RAWR! I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

"AAAAH!"

Annabelle ran out from the hallway and into the living room, screaming.

Soul followed her on all fours, his teeth bared.

"Where is she?!" He growled like a monster.

Annabelle threw a pillow at him. "No!"

"There she is!" He smirked, quickly crawling to her and grabbing her by the waist.

"Papa!" She screamed/giggled.

"Nomnomnom! This princess is tasty!" He faked chewing her cheek.

"That tickles!"

"Rawr! The dragon turned into the tickle monster!"

"AH!"

Soul and Annabelle laughed as his fingers attacked her sides.

He looked up and stopped to see Maka and Crona. "Oh, hey Maka. Didn't see you guys come in." He got up and carried Annabelle with him. "Haven't seen you in a while Crona, how're you doing?"

"Um... I'm doing fine... Just moved in with Stein and Marie..." Crona blinked as Maka closed the door.

The green-eyed girl sighed. "Crona, this is Annabelle. Annabelle, this is your uncle Crona."

"U-Uncle?" Crona gulped.

"Yep. Annabelle's not gonna hurt you, in fact, she's the sweetest thing ever." Maka said.

"But... Does that mean...?"

Soul gave Annabelle to Maka, running a hand through his snowy hair. "I guess you can call us her guardians."

"So... You guys did it huh? How was it like?"

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" The duo yelled, red-faced.

"B-But that's the only way to have a child, right? Especially one that looks so much like you two..."

"It's kinda complicated. The story's hard to tell when Anna's around." Soul scratched his cheek.

"Why don't you tell him while I tuck Anna in for her nap? I'll join you guys later." She smiled at her partner.

"Yeah, okay." He leaned over to kiss Annabelle on the forehead. "Grow taller kid."

"Okay papa!" She giggled before Maka took her to bed.

Soul gestured for Crona to take a seat. "This is gonna be long."

After Soul had explained everything to Crona, the pink-haired boy smiled softly.

"It's really nice of you to do that Soul."

Soul groaned in response. "Please don't tell anyone about this, that'd be so uncool. The only reason I've told you guys are because you're my friend's."

"I promise I won't tell anyone, I mean, I don't have anyone else to tell..." Crona trailed off.

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about the dimwit you carry around in your blood."

"WHO YOU CALLING A DIMWIT?!" Ragnarok yelled as he appeared on Crona's back.

"You, obviously." Soul rolled his eyes.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT LAID BY YOUR MIESTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!" He lifted his fist and shook it at the weapon.

Soul growled, cheeks red. "We didn't do it! I just explained how we got Anna to-"

"ANNA?! YOU EVEN SHORTEN HER NAME!" Ragnarok laughed. "You're getting attached. Even if you didn't do it with her yet, that little girl's a gate way to that opportunity!"

"WHA- I'M NOT EVEN INTERESTED IN HER!" He grabbed Ragnarok's neck and squeezed it tightly.

"You two are oblivious." Crona muttered.

"What was that Crona?" Soul asked, stopping his earlier ministration.

"I- Uh- I asked if you could stop..." He gulped.

"Oh, sorry." Soul immediately let go of the weapon residing inside his friend's body.

Crona sighed as Soul moved back so there was space between them. No one was lying when they said Maka and Soul were the most oblivious when it came to feelings like love.

Maka walked back into the living room, taking a seat between the two boys. "So, I assume he's told you everything?" Her weapon had slung an arm on the top of the couch and she cuddled into his side.

Yup. Completely oblivious.

He had a strong urge to face palm.

"Uh, yeah..." He smiled, although he imagined killing the two for being so stupid.

"I know it seems kind of stupid but-"

"No, no! It isn't stupid! I bet Patty would have done the same." Crona sighed.

"I'm pretty sure any female or feminine person would." Soul mumbled.

Maka giggled at her partner's comment, Crona smiling slightly at the sight.

"I ship it."

"What was that Crona?"

"N-Nothing!"

* * *

"Wait up!"

"Run faster!"

"Hey!"

The trio laughed as they ran to the store.

Soul picked the small blonde up and ran faster, leaving his meister far behind.

"SOUL!"

"Mama's gonna be mad papa!" She giggled when they went into the store, heading to an aisle far from the entrance.

"Shh..." He whispered as he put Annabelle back down and crouched in front of her. "If she can find us, I have to buy her that new book that came out yesterday. New releases are expensive, Anna."

Annabelle nodded, looking behind him. "So, she gets her book. Right papa?"

Soul sighed, already knowing what was going on. "Of course she does." He stood back up and ran a hand through his hair. "She always does." He glanced behind him and saw Maka standing with a victorious grin.

"You make me sound like a spoiled brat."

"Like mother, like daughter." He ruffled her hair.

"Hurry up and get a cart." She shoved his hand away. "We'll be waiting at the dairy section."

"On it."

Maka picked Annabelle up and walked down the aisles of the store.

It had already been a whole month since they found Annabelle, but the academy had yet to find her mother.

Fortunately, the secret of Annabelle had been kept a secret from the students of DWMa. And Maka's father of course.

He'd freak if he saw Annabelle.

Maka shivered thinking about it.

"Mama? Are you okay? Are you sick?" Anna put a hand on her 'mother's' forehead.

"No, I'm fine honey. Just thinking, that's all." She smiled as she removed the tiny hands from her face. She adjusted Annabelle in her arms as she got a gallon of milk and a box of cheese.

"Your papa's really slow huh?" She said after realizing they had waited a long time.

"Do you always talk so bad about me to her when I'm gone?" A voice whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"SOUL!" She smacked his arm as he chuckled.

"Ah, sorry. Saw Kim and Jackie, they were just leaving." He apologized as he placed Annabelle in the child seating area and Maka put the products in the basket.

"That's pretty lucky for us."

"Everything's going smoothly for us, always does." He smiled as he pushed the cart down the aisles of the store, following his meister.

She hummed, picking up a carton of orange juice and putting it in the cart basket. "Hope it stays like this though."

"Me too. Don't want your dad hounding me down for something I didn't do." He sighed as he took a pack of water bottles and put it under the cart's basket.

"Yeah, I also don't want Anna to face his crazy overprotective a- butt. His overprotective butt." She cursed herself, a whole month with the child and still having curses slip her tongue. How wonderful.

"Still slipping up, eh Maks?" Soul chuckled.

"Shut up." She backhanded him, making Annabelle giggle.

The 4-year-old had become accustomed to her "parents" ways.

Annabelle had seen her parents fight, but somehow would know they didn't mean it. They barely ever did mean it.

She had only seen one real fight of theirs.

"Hey! Is that Maka?"

"Soul, hide! HIDE!"

Lifting his hood up and lowering his head, he pushed the cart to an aisle with chips and candy.

"H-Hey Hiro!"

"Maka! It's been awhile! Seems like you're avoiding me..."

"Ha! Avoiding you? Wha- No! No way! I'm not avoiding you!"

"So, what's your answer?"

"Huh?"

"Your answer, to my question..."

"Oh! That! Um..."

Soul lifted an eyebrow at this. What question did he ask her?

"I understand if you don't want to, I mean, I've been rejected plenty times before-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

The white-haired weapon's eyes widened at this.

_When had she been asked this?_

_At what point was she alone this month?_

_Why did she say yes?_

"But, it'll have to be later than 8. I have, uh, chores."

"Okay! How's 9?"

"Good."

"See you next Friday?"

"Yeah." The scythe meister sighed out.

"Great! See you Maka!"

Soul waited until he heard the male meister's footsteps fade.

The child in the seat in front of him frowned at his grimace. "Papa?"

The weapon grunted and gave a fake smile. "Uh, yeah?"

"Are you crying, papa?" She reached out and touched his face, the tiny hand caressing his cheek before pulling away and showing it to him.

The hand was wet.

Soul chuckled, wiping his eyes. "I guess I am, Anna."

"But, why?"

"Nothing to be concerned about." He replied before pressing his lips to the crown of her head. "Come on, I'll get you some chips. What do you want?"

"Doritos!"

Soul smiled warmly at the ash-blonde in the cart.

She was definitely her mother's child.

* * *

**An update for one fanfiction each week!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
